


Your Voice

by momorangie



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momorangie/pseuds/momorangie
Summary: [Hello? Yanjun?]In which Zhangjing, Yanjun's boyfriend, phoned him and casually talked to him—not knowing Yanjun is on the brink of dying.





	Your Voice

Yanjun would never think of leaving Zhangjing, never in a million years.

But it seems like destiny likes to play with them. It felt like destiny hated every bit of them, and wanted them to be empty until they died.

A man had gotten Yanjun's bag and stabbed him for a few times. He felt numb, but he also knew he was dying.

Only lying on the concrete, inside the dark alley, Yanjun decided to get his phone and call Jing. 

He only wants to hear Zhangjing's voice until his last breathe. In that way, he could die peacefully.

He phoned him, but the other line said,

'I'm sorry, you don't have enough balance to make this call. Be sure to have sufficient load.'

God, damn it.

He was about to drop his phone, when a call suddenly came from Zhangjing.

[Hello? Yanjun?] Zhangjing's voice was as sweet as honey, it was something he could never get tired of.

Only his deep breaths were heard, and Zhangjing was getting weirded out.

[Hello? Jun? What's up? Why are you so silent?] 

Yanjun took a deep breath, and a tear fell from his eye. "Just missing you, 's all." He tried to make it as natural as he can.

[I miss you too! How are you there? I hope you're doing just fine.]

"I'm fantastic, Jing. Pretty better. You?" He lied through his teeth.

[I'm great! Do you think you can home for the holidays?] Zhangjing asked him. 

It felt like there was something stopping him from speaking, a lump formed on his throat. "I—I'm not that sure, Zhangjing. I'll try..."

A little 'aw' was heard from the other line. [Oh, okay! I'll be waiting for you~]

At that moment, life felt a bit unfair to Yanjun. He hated every bit of himself, and just wanted to vaporize into thin air. 

Could he ever leave Zhangjing? Zhangjing had been his rock, and he knew damn well that he's Jing's rock as well.

He remembers when they were fighting about Xukun, and he got a call one night.

It was a conversation between Kun and Zhangjing.

'I don't think you deserve Yanjun.'  Xukun said.

'What?' Zhangjing asked him, seemingly taken aback with what Xukun just said.

'You don't deserve him... he treats you like his everything yet it seems like you treat him like dirt. I deserve him more than you do... so please, Zhangjing...' 

There was silence that followed once Xukun stopped and took a drink from the bottle. 

'People always think Yanjun loves me more. He left his world just to be in mine. He had always been vocal of what he felt for me, even in public. It was something I couldn't do. So people always think I don't love him as much as he loves me.' Zhangjing took a deep breath before resuming. 

'But the truth is... I'm sure I love him more. I'm willing to quit everything for him. I'd let him mess me up or make me cry and I'd still love him. But he's... Yanjun. He never did that to me. I love him to the point of no return, and that scares me a lot. I've never felt this before—and it was only him that made me feel this way. If he asks me to do anything for him... I'd gladly do it, without any regrets.  Yet he never makes me do things that will only benefit him... he'll always think of me.' 

'Zhangjing, zhangjing, zhangjing, and never him.'

He felt his heart sink when he remembered how his voice cracked and he started crying. 

[Hello? Are you still there?] His thoughts got cut off when he heard Zhangjing.

"Y-yeah, still here." That was the only thing he said, before feeling the pain from the wound once again.

Yanjun is already feeling light headed, and he knew he doesn't have a lot of time before he goes away—well, forever.

"Zhangjing... You know I love you, right?" Yanjun said, out of the blue.

[Huh? Yeah, of course, I know. I love you, too.] Zhangjing spoke from the other line, finding it funny. [Why? Is something wrong?]

Yanjun can feel his heart beat getting slower by the second. He was about to die.

"Nothing. I just—i just want to let you know." Yanjun whispered softly. "I'll be there for you everytime, even when I'm gone."

[I know, Yanjun. I'll be there for you too.] 

"Z-zhangjing..." He closed his eyes, when an uncontrolled chocked out sob came out. "I'll be gone for a while... Don't miss me too much, okay? I love you."

After he said that, he felt everything go away. 

The sadness, the hurt, the anger.

Everything. Except for his love.

[Huh? Where to? Where are you going?] Zhangjing continuously asked him, not knowing no one would answer him anymore.

[Hm, I guess you fell asleep. I'll wait for you tomorrow, Yanjun. Goodnight.]

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i hope yall liked it! this is my first fic so its not that good but ill try to improve uwu


End file.
